Wedding Bells
by lonewolfzaraki
Summary: Sequel to Against Their Will. Kenpachi and Retsu are getting married. But the days leading to, the wedding itself, and the honeymoon aren't going to go by smoothly.
1. Beginning of a Beginning

Okay! So, heres the sequel to Against Their Will! Hope you enjoy it! And I don't own Bleach. Aw yes, and just a warning, Large amounts of Kenpachi torture in this story. He hates me for it...

* * *

Retsu was outside, looking at the cherry trees. It was a beautiful day. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her suddenly, startling her.

"Boo." Kenpachi said, head on her shoulder.

"Don't do that!"

"But it's fun to scare you."

"You aren't very nice." Retsu replied, smiling. "Come on." She dragged Kenpachi to the nearest tree, making him sit down.

"Hey woman, you're not supposed to abuse me."

"I'm not abusing you, merely making you sit down with force." She said, also sitting down. Kenpachi again wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

"All the same, I think it's abuse."

"OK." Restu said, leaning back. This earned a chuckle from Kenpachi, which came more often nowadays.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what shall we do today? I don't have anything to do and you don't."

"And just how do you know hat?" Retsu countered a smile still on her face.

"Let's just say I'm psychic."

"Uh-huh. Well, you're right. So let's sit under the tree and enjoy the day. I have to back to work in four hours."

"Oh, that sounds good, I guess."

"You guess? Do you ever just sit down and enjoy the day?"

"No."

"You're hopeless!"

XXXXX Next Day XXXXXX

Shunsui and Jyuushiro were going to see Kenpachi. When they got there, they found him injured.

"Kenpachi! You're hurt! We better go to the 4th Division!"

"I'm not going! This in nothing."

"That's a pretty bad cut Kenpachi." They were right, it was a long gash running down his arm, fairly deep.

"Do I look like some pansy that goes to the 4th for some scratch? Besides, it's Retsu's day off."

"Don't make us."

"Don't make you what? Wait. Don't you dare!"

Retsu was outside, enjoying her day off. Someone was yelling and she looked over to see a frightful sight.

Shunsui and Jyuushiro were dragging a swearing, struggling Kenpachi, wrapped up in something that looked like bandages.

"I'm not going damn it!"

"Kenpachi! What happened?"

"He's hurt." Shunsui explained.

Retsu had finished bandaging Kenpachi up. She had found numerous other cuts on him. He had complained and swore the entire time.

"You know Kenpachi, you usually leave the 4th too early."

"No I don't! I'm no sissy! I don't need to stay."

"I don't care what you think, you are not a healer. Your wounds need time to heal properly."

"They do!"

"No, they don't. You're just damaging yourself! You could reopen them and cause yourself more trouble!"

"They always heal fine!"

"How do you know?!"

"I just know!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Retsu?"

"WHAT!" she screamed, frustrated.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?! Did you just ask me to marry you? You don't even have a ring!"

"Yes, I do." Kenpachi said, while rummaging around in his pocket. "Here." He handed her a small box.

She took it, and, opening it, found a beautiful diamond ring. "It's beautiful! You know Kenpachi, couples really shouldn't sleep with each other until AFTER they're married."

"Well, we're one step ahead." Retsu looked up at Kenpachi.

"Yes, or no?" Kenpachi stared at her, hopeful and worried.

Retsu put her hands on his face and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Retsu whispered, staring into his eyes (eye…), her face close to his, her hands still on his face. "Yes." She ran her hands down his face, tracing his face, then his lips, with her fingers. "I love you."

Before he could answer she kissed him again, tenderly. But the once tender kiss soon turned quite passionate…

"Retsu?" Kenpachi mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"What if someone walks in on us?"

Retsu was ABOUT to say, "Who cares?" But said instead, jokingly, "Let's go to my place."

"Why don't we wait until AFTER we're married?" Kenpachi said sarcastically, surprised Retsu would say something like that, even as a joke.

"Ok then, but let's go out to dinner to celebrate!"

"Sounds good to me."

Retsu smiled, her eyes filled with happiness and joy.

"Oh, and Retsu?"

"What?"

"I love you too." She again smiled as the two walked toward their destination, holding hands.

* * *

Not the conventional way of proposing is it? And two notes: 1 i know its probably not the way they get married in the Soul Society but Kenpachi in a tux was just too good to pass up. and 2: i forgot, darn. Well, anyway special thanks to all those reviewed for the last chapter of A.T.W. : arrancar125, Artificial Life Creator, Megan-taichou, Zoomy, Crimsion-Child, H-bomber, and lovelyreading007. And a very big thanks to... can you guess?... ebonyangel666! Because I was doubtful on making a sequel and she convinced me too and gave me great ideas, and not to mention helped a lot!


	2. Spread the news

Dont own bleach, or shrek. And sorry for the long delay in updating. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Who knows who found out, but as Kenpachi and Retsu were out celebrating, the news that they were getting married spread. And Shunsui and Jyuushiro soon found out.

"Tomorrow we should have a party! With the whole Soul Society invited!" Shunsui had another one of his ideas.

"Again? They already have had a party thrown for them."

"Well this reason's specialer."

"Specialer is not a work old friend."

"Oh well, we'll just have to go see them tomorrow."

"Now that's a good idea."

XXXXX

"Hanataro!" Isane called.

"What?"

"Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki are getting married!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"We'll be invited to their wedding, right?"

"Of course!"

"But what if the Squad 11 members bully us like they always do?"

"They won't with their captain and our captain there. Hanataro, you worry too much."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

XXXXXX

"Hey, Ikkaku!"

"What Yumichika?"

"Captain Zaraki's finally getting married!"

"Really?" the 3rd seat jumped up.

"Yes, would I joke about something this monumental?"

"It's not that important."

"What do you mean it's not important? Our captain has finally found a girl! And he's marrying her! That's very important."

"Whatever."

XXXXXX

Kenpachi and Retsu were happily eating, unaware that the news was spreading, or how fast.

"So, Kenpachi, when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want."

"You're the kind of guy who doesn't get excited over wedding preparations and leaves it all to his soon-to-be wife, aren't you?"

"No!" Kenpachi huffed, seemingly offended.

"Then what color scheme would you like?"

"What?"

"I knew it!" Retsu said, smiling a triumphant smile.

"You tricked me!"

"Sure…" Retsu laughed, while Kenpachi stared at his food, defeated.

The two were walking back, enjoying the night. As they walked past the 4th Division Kenpachi "felt" something.

"Feel like we're bein' watched?"

"Kind of." Retsu glanced around. "There seems to be more people out than usual. Not doing a very good job of trying to act like they're not looking at us. Or am I just paranoid?"

"Maybe it's another traitor, tryin' to kill us." Kenpachi said with a shark-like smile.

"Well, lucky for me I have a big, strong body guard. Kenpachi?"

"Ya?" The couple was nearing the 11th.

"Do you hear whispering?"

"Ya."

"They know, don't they?"

"Yep."

Retsu's face got very red. "Oh no." When they got to Kenpachi's place they sat down, and Retsu leaned against Kenpachi, sighing.

"What's wrong, tired?"

"No."

"Somethin' 'bout everyone knowin'?"

"Ya, I didn't want the whole Soul Society to know this fast."

"Hmm." Kenpachi kissed her on the forehead, thinking for a minute. "Let's get some sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning, or so they say. Besides, Isane told you to take tomorrow off, right?"

"Yes."

"So we have nothing to do tomorrow?"

"Ya, that means we can…" she never finished her sentence, for she had fallen fast asleep.

Kenpachi turned out the light and carried the sleeping Retsu to bed.

"Not the gumdrop buttons!" Retsu yelled in her sleep, soon after Kenpachi had placed her on the bed and had just laid down himself.

"Gumdrop buttons? What in the world is she dreaming about? I'll have to ask her about it in the morning." Kenpachi said to himself, rolling over and pulling the blankets closer.

Unfortunately for Kenpachi and Retsu, tomorrow wasn't going to be as lovely as they had thought…

* * *

I plan on torturing Kenpachi a lot in the future... Please read, then review! Then ill be happy. And a happy author is an author that...ill get back to that in a while when i think of something.


	3. Kidnapped!

And there was much rejoicing. (yaaaaayyyy) Dont own Bleach, Monty Python, Hershey's Chocolate, or Shrek.

This Chapter was made possible by ebonyangel666. For the author feared her wrath if they didn't update. The muses played a part too. Please enjoy.

* * *

Retsu had made breakfast (brunch for those who hadn't slept in) and the soon-to-be-married couple was eating.

"Retsu?"

"Hmm?"

"So, whatever happened to the gumdrop buttons?"

"What?!"

"Last night you said, "Not the gumdrop buttons!" in your sleep."

"Oh." Retsu went red. "Well, the buttons weren't taken off but the evil king dipped me in milk and bit my leg off!"

"I'm not even going to ask what else happened. Or what it was about."

"I was a cookie!"

"Ok…" Kenpachi said, like Retsu was crazy.

"You have cookies Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, jumping on his shoulder.

"No."

"Ohhh. Why were you talking about cookies then?" Yachiru was suddenly depressed.

"We were talking about how much you liked them."

"Oh! Think Byakushi will give me some candy?"

"Sure, if you annoy him enough."

"Yay!" At this she ran off in her quest for candy.

"How much she likes cookies, huh?"

"Did you want me to tell her you got eaten?"

"No."

Just as they had finished there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" To Kenpachi and Retsu's surprise, Shunsui, Jyuushiro, Nanao, Rukia, and Ichigo walked in.

"Today we are going to go look for things for the wedding. Today is merely a reconnaissance mission!"

"I'm not going." Kenpachi said, stubbornly.

"We'll make you."

Nanao, Retsu, and Rukia walked out with the others right behind. Jyuushiro and Shunsui had Kenpachi's arms, and Ichigo was pushing him from behind.

"Who do you think you are? Walking into my own home and kidnapping me!" he could have gotten out of this, but that would mean being tied up and dragged. And Kenpachi decided that being pushed/pulled while standing up was better than being tied up and dragged in the dirt. This way was much better, although the day wasn't any better.

They walked into many shops. The girls, and Shunsui, saying how that would be perfect, this would go with this, that would match with that, this would accent this, that just wouldn't go etc. Ichigo and Jyuushiro weren't as enthusiastic. Kenpachi was well, let's say you put him in a room with no way out. It was bright pink and filled with brightly colored, giant, talking, singing, music playing stuffed animals. Without his sword. That's how Kenpachi felt. Well, maybe a little better than that. But still, he wasn't having a jolly old time, like if he was fighting Ichigo. Maybe if he tried to run… no, they would probably get him.

Kenpachi growled. "I told you you were one of those guys." Retsu happily said, blissfully unaware of the big, dark, thundercloud hovering above his head.

"Yea, yea."

"Come on, lighten up!" She got a grumble in reply. "Oh, come on!" she walked back to him and whispered something in his ear. Jyuushiro was sure he heard the word "chocolate."

"Ok… I'll try."

"Thanks." Retsu gave him a smile. At least now he had something to look forward to, even if it was only a chocolate cake. Sometimes he wished he had never found out he liked chocolate. At least Yachiru didn't know. Yet. But Retsu still took advantage of it. But who knows what Yachiru would do with that information. He shivered at the thought.

XXXXX

Retsu and Kenpachi were at Kenpachi's house. The day had not gone well for Kenpachi, who was sprawled on the couch. Retsu was baking his cake.

"Tomorrow we're going to go look for my wedding dress." She said, sitting down next to him and handing him a plate. "Like it?"

"Yea." Chocolate wasn't easy to come by in the Soul Society. Kenpachi hadn't had chocolate for a while. (He had soon eaten his stash of Hershey's chocolate she had bought him)

"I'm glad." She replied, a smile on her face.

"Never tell Yachiru I like Yachiru I like chocolate, OK?" He said, very serious.

"OK." Retsu laughed, who knew what Yachiru would do with that piece of knowledge. Kenpachi had to keep his reputation up.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "We can't have the great, fight-loving Kenpachi Zaraki having a weakness for chocolate now can we?"

"You're cruel." She laughed in reply.

* * *

I shall try to update every weekend, like before, considering I write most of my stories before publishing, all i need to do is get my lazy butt to do it.


	4. Fine

I'm doing good!! I updated! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

They had again dragged Kenpachi with them. This time it was Retsu, Nanao, Shunsui, and…Yumichika. To go shop for Retsu's wedding dress.

"We're hear!" Shunsui announced, unnecessarily.

"Yes! We must make my captain's bride stunning! And her attire must match my captain's and maker him even more stunning!" Yumichika had stuck a dramatic pose as he was talking.

"Yumichika! Quit acting like a frickin' fruit! And what are you? A superhero or somethin'?"

"But it makes what I'm saying more dramatic1"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Ok…"

"Come on."

They toured the store for a long time.

"How's this one look?"

"Great!"

"Beautiful!"

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful."

"How about this one?"

"Umm… It doesn't look good on you."

"Yes, it doesn't bring out your inner beauty!"

"I agree. And Kenpachi?"

"Doesn't look good on you."

"Kenpachi, Shunsui, Yumichika, and Nanao were sitting down. Retsu was trying the different dresses and showing them.

"That one's great!"

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

"It brings out your eyes!"

"Fine."

"How's this one look?"

"Great!"

"Breathtaking!"

"Awesome!"

"Fine."

"Kenpachi! You've said "Fine." On every single one! Can't you at least use a wider range of words?"

"Fine." Retsu gave him a look. It wasn't a glare, but it scared the crap out of him all the same. "Ok." She smiled.

Retsu came out. Before any of them could respond with their elaborate responses, Kenpachi did.

"I like that one."

Shunsui and Yumichika jumped up, shouting "Hallelujah!" While Retsu and Nanao smiled at each other.

"I like that one too." Nanao told her.

Yumichika went off on "How it made her… how it brung out her eyes…how it complemented this…"

Shunsui just said, "Lovely!" and then, realizing the time, "Ah! I suppose we'll have to get your stuff tomorrow, Kenpachi. Isn't it sad?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi replied, very sarcastically.

Kenpachi, Retsu, Nanao, and Shunsui were outside. Kenpachi and Shunsui were enjoying a drink while Retsu and Nanao were excitedly talking about the wedding.

"Uh!" Yet again, Kenpachi's day hadn't turned out well.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the wedding Kenpachi."

"Only if there's a giant chocolate cake." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." That knowledge wouldn't be safe in Shunsui's hands either. Luckily, Retsu didn't abuse it TOO bad.

"There's some cake left over." Retsu said, after Nanao and Shunsui had left.

"Hmm. Let's just go to bed, I can have some for breakfast."

"That's not a healthy breakfast, Kenpachi."

"I know. But it's good."

"Kenpachi?" Retsu asked when they were in bed.

"Hmm?" he replied, half asleep.

"You know what would REALLY hit the spot?"

"What?"

"A piece of chocolate cake." She said, putting her head on his shoulder so she could see his face and looking at him with big, doe-like eyes. "Please?"

He gave her a look that said, "You're joking." and got the puppy eyes in return. Retsu sniffed, as if she were about to cry.

"Ok, ok." He threw off the covers and got up. Returning a moment later with a plate and cake. Plus two forks.

"Ya gotta share."

"Oh…" puppy dog eyes.

"Come on. I got it for ya."

"Touche." Retsu said, taking a fork as Kenpachi sat down. And so the two sat, eating cake, and then went to sleep. Well, Retsu did. Kenpachi dreaded having to try on clothes.

He looked at Retsu's sleeping form, head on his chest, a peaceful expression on her face. He came to the conclusion that going through all this torture would be worth it to make Retsu happy. When it was over, that is. He got a feeling of dread again, but, again looking at the sleeping woman, a sense of peace came over him. And he finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX next morning XXXX

"Kenpachi?"

"Ya?"

"Did you escape?"

"Escape what?"

"In your sleep, you mumbled, "Get away from me!"

"No." Retsu laughed, she had got him back.

"Kenpachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to get married?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I asked you, didn't I?"

"Yes. But your not, well, enthusiastic."

"I'm not the clothes, this has to match this, gotta look good, kinda guy."

"You're right."

"I just want you to be happy."

"At the expense of your own torture."

"It'll all be worth it in the end." He hoped, anyway.

"Thank you." She said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"For what?"

"For everything." She replied.

(A/N Isane is taking care of the 4th for a couple days.)

* * *

please review, or my will to type will lessen... oh. Wondering what Kenpachi was dreaming about? It will be revealed later...


	5. Somebody kill me

sorry this one's kinda short. Sadly, I don't own Bleach. Ya, and during the summer, my sense of time gets distorted, as in I think it's a different day than it is. So i'm blaming updating late on that... And you can thank a certain video game for the update. Cuz I got mad at it and decided to take a break and do something useful. And I'll probably get mad at it again.

* * *

Kenpachi, Yumichika, Shunsui, Jyuushiro, Nanao, and, of course, Retsu, were, yet again, shopping. But this time, to his demise, it was for Kenpachi.

They grabbed several tuxedos and made Kenpachi try them on.

"That one looks great on you Captain! It really brings out your character!"

"Yumichika?"

"What?"

"They ALL LOOK THE SAME!"

"No, they have different…."

"Just be quiet. Frickin' fruit." Kenpachi mumbled.

"Kenpachi?" Jyuushiro asked.

"What?"

"Is your 5th seat alright?"

"No, I think he got dropped on his head when he was younger. From high up." The two laughed.

"That one does fit. Ok, we're done."

"Finally!"

On the way back, Retsu and Nanao laughed about Kenpachi in a tux, Kenpachi sulked, Yumichika was talking about how the tuxedos were all different, and Shunsui and Jyuushiro talked.

"Kenpachi?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe Yumichika is actually colorblind."

"Maybe he is…."

XXXXX

"Are you still sulking?"

"No."

"Oh, really. Then what are you doing."

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Let me guess, you're thinking up ways to kill someone."

"Kind of."

"Who?"

"Don't know." Kenpachi continued to sulk.

"Come on! Why don't we take a break from everything and go see a GOOD movie this time?"

"What kind of movie?"

"Oh… how 'bout a romantic one?"

"No."

"Please?"

Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't…

"Hey, Captain?"

"IKKAKU!" Kenpachi (luckily without seeing Retsu's face) ran after Ikkaku, sword out, with the intent to kill. Why did he always make him look at her face? Wait, he never did. Oh well. Kenpachi continued his chase.

Kenpachi walked back in. (He had forgotten about the movie thing.) To be greeted by, "the face". Kenpachi swore, then said, "Fine."

"Yay! Come on, it'll be fun." Retsu told him, while grabbing him and pulling him back out the door. Had he lost some of his "come-near-me-and-I'll-kill-you-ness?" At least there would be no shopping this time.

* * *

Stupid bird thing...I'm gonna kill it. That game has a knack for getting me mad at it. But it's fun, so i keep playing... Oh, yes, sorry, next chapter: the wedding!


	6. Tissues

Don't own Bleach... in any way, shape, or form. Please Enjoy.

* * *

They ended up seeing a romantic, two-tissue movie.

Retsu was currently leaning on Kenpachi's shoulder, sobbing. Kenpachi was alternating between being bored out of his mind, not seeing what was so sad, to wanting to kill something, to wanting to escape.

"Wasn't it sad?" Retsu asked after the movie.

"Ya."

"At least it had a good ending." Retsu had just stopped crying.

"Don't see what was so sad." Kenpachi mumbled.

"What?"

"Just sayin' how sad it was."

"Wasn't it, especially that one part."

"Yep."

"Did you have fun?"

"Ya. Did you?"

"Yes! See, aren't movies, GOOD movies, fun?"

"Ya… he didn't really see what she saw in movies. Unless it had killing and blood. Then it was entertaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful wedding. Retsu looked stunning in her dress, and Kenpachi looked great in his tuxedo. He, like Retsu, had his hair down, for the first time in a long time. Kenpachi had a, "say anything and you're dead," look on his face.

After they had gotten married, the went to cut the cake. (a chocolate cake) Only to find it had been eaten. By a certain pink-haired girl.

"Yachiru! You're grounded from candy for 50 years!"

"But, Ken-chan! It was chocolate!"

She got a glare in return.

"Luckily I thought ahead." Nanao said, bringing out a another, albeit smaller, non-chocolate cake.

"I'll make you something chocolate later, ok?" Retsu whispered to him. He sighed in return. He had really been looking forward to that cake. Oh well.

He decided going through all the torture was worth it, to see Retsu happy.

Retsu was very happy. She noticed Kenpachi was trying not to look like he was being horribly tortured. She figured he must really love her to not sneak off.

"Thanks, Kenpachi."

"For what?"

"For going through all this me."

He mumbled something in reply.

"You look really good in that tux."

Shift of feet.

"And you look better with your head down."

Look the other way.

"You look sexy." She whispered in his ear, as best she could, considering the height difference. "You're blushing!" she laughed.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Did you suddenly get sunburned?"

"No."

"Then you're blushing."

"No."

"Our captain is blushing? You've gotten in touch with your feminine side!" Yumichika said, doing his wiggly thing.

"Shut up if you want to live. And where'd the sparkles come form?"

"Who's blushing?" Shunsui asked, walking up.

"No one." Kenpachi replied, looking the other way.

"Shunsui, I need your help." Nanao dragged him off.

"Feminine side my butt."

"You blushed."

"Humph." Kenpachi then muttered, "Did not."

Retsu hugged him, still laughing. "Normal people blush once in a while, you know." Retsu kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's re-join the party."

"So, Captain. Where you goin' for your honeymoon?"

"Some place Ichigo told us about. Las Vegas or somethin'.

XxXxXx Wedding Bells: Shinigami Golden, Alternate Ending xXxXxXxX

Retsu and Kenpachi had just gotten married. They turned to go cut the cake, when they heard an explosion. They looked up, to see a golden flash. And then a smiling Kukaku falling down. She landed right in the cake. The chocolate cake, the one Kenpachi had been lookin forward to eating. Luckily, Nanao had an extra.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!Sorry, but i don't do weddings, never really been to one, so its hard to write about one in detail. Shinigami Golden idea is credited to Cocoa. And umm... please, please review. Next chapter: the honeymoon! Viva Las Vegas! Shows, gambling, money, hotels, and...what does Byakuya have to do with all this?


	7. Snake Eyes

Original Chapter Title: Of Prudes and Prunes

PLEASE DONT HURT ME!! my internet was having problems, it turns out the firewall randomly decided to block the internet (evil toaster fault, im sure) So,yeah, i'm back. One chapter left, and enjoy!!

* * *

Kenpachi and Retsu were in the human world. In a place called Las Vegas, Nevada that was in a place called America. To gamble and such!

Kenpachi figured Retsu wouldn't be a good gambler. She was quiet, caring, and he was sure she wouldn't be a good bluffer. Again, Kenpachi had no idea what was going to happen.

"We should go see one of the shows or something."

"Ok."

"Then go win some money."

"Sounds good."

"Then get something to eat."

"'K."

"Then go to the hotel thing."

"Yeah."

"Then go jump off a cliff and die."

"What?!"

"Just making sure you weren't just agreeing to everything I said."

"Would I do that?" Kenpachi said with an, "innocent" look.

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi, but you can't pull off looking innocent. It's more like a, I'm gonna kill you, or a, I'm going to kill you in your sleep, or even a, I'm gonna do something, you don't know what, but you won't like it, look and tone. You're like a devil in angels clothing when you try to look innocent.

"Oh, really."

"Yep."

XXXXXX

So the two walked around the city. Marveling, well, Retsu was anyway, at all the lights. Bright lights of many different colors. Kenpachi complained about the fact he had to be in a gigai.

"Aren't you glad you decided to wear what I bought you? You would have been hot in leather."

"I didn't decide to."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, looking perfectly innocent, angel-like. Kenpachi decided, she, in a way, was also a devil in angels clothing.

"I didn't choose to. YOU made me."

"Would I do that?"

"Yes."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would." Poor Kenpachi, Retsu had insisted he wear his hair down on their honeymoon too.

XXX

Retsu found the show entertaining. Kenpachi didn't see anything entertaining in guys with weird hair dos, girls trying to look like birds or something, or guys in sparkly clothes. But he tried not to say anything, Retsu was enjoying herself.

So, Kenpachi had fun by thinking of creative ways to kill people.

"Hey, Retsu. How long would it take for someone to die if you say, cut of an arm or a leg?"

"Why in the world are you asking me that?"

"Just wondering." She had some idea of what he was thinking.

"Not long for a human, longer for us soul reapers. And I'm not telling you exactly how long."

"That's mean."

"I bet what you were thinking was even meaner. In fact, it's probably cruel."

She could be scary sometimes. It was like she knew what he was thinking, like she was telepathic or something.

"So they probably couldn't fight for long?"

"Besides the fact they couldn't fight well without a leg anyway? No, they probably wouldn't for long, but it depends."

"That's no fun. Weaklings."

XXXX

Kenpachi and Retsu were walking out of the show.

"Let's go get rich."

"I'll win all the money. You can't possibly be a good gambler."

"We'll see." Was all she said. "We shall see."

Kenpachi was depressed. It had been Retsu, not he, that had on money. And a lot of it. He had won only a little.

Retsu, it turned out, was a very, very, good gambler. I this kept up they would be rich when they went back, after getting the money switched over to Japanese, of course.

"Quality over quantity." Kenpachi said with an offended air, as they were looking for a restaurant.

"I'm afraid I have more quantity AND quality than you."

Arriving at a restaurant, they were seated, and were now looking at their menus.

"What are you getting, honey?"

"WHAT!?" Kenpachi yelled, spitting/spraying out his drink, which landed on none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. "What're you doing here?"

"Mm, I was just… making sure you were alright."

"Sure you do. You have a gambling addiction, don't you."

Byakuya almost said, "How did you know?" But instead said, "Don't you tell anyone…"

"I believe the humans say, What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Indeed. Besides, everyone needs hobbies." Byakuya walked off, to get a new shirt, this one was ruined.

XXXXX

After they had finished eating they went to their hotel room. Kenpachi was currently in the shower.

"You done yet, honey?" Retsu said, sitting in a chair reading.

She heard a cough, and what she thought was a thud.

Thirty minutes later, she decided he had taken long enough.

"Kenpachi, you have been in the shower long enough!" she stormed into the bathroom to find Kenpachi unconscious. Evidently, he had hit his head upon hearing, "honey."

She dragged him out of the shower and proceeded to hit him on the head with something hard, then dump cold water on him.

"Hey! What was that for? Now we're going to have to pay for that broken lamp! AND I don't have any clothes on!"

"Mmhm."

"You know, I don't exactly enjoy being woke up by getting hit on the head, getting cold water dumped on me, and waking up naked on the floor. Thank you very much."

"Don't be a prude." She said, kneeling down on the floor and kissing him on the forehead. "It's not my fault you hit your head."

"Oh really?" he stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him. "And just who called me honey? Which made me slip, hit my had, and pass out. Hmm?"

"Now why would I purposely make you pass out?"

"You knew something would happen. Besides, I'm not a prune, or any other kind of fruit. That's Yumichika."

"Prude, Kenpachi, prude. And it's not a type of fruit, or vegetable."

"Com on, honey."

"I'm not honey."

"Well, it's your new nickname."

"First Ken-chan now honey. What's next?"

"Umm, let me think."

"Don't even think about thinking."

"Well then, can I tell you something?"

"Like what?"

"Like you look even sexier with your hair down and wet? Now come along, my prune husband." Retsu dragged him out of the bathroom, laughing. He was so fun to tease.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe…"

Kenpachi mumbled something about her not letting him put clothes on, and that she was a bit of a perv.

But, he supposed it was all for the better when, after dragging him to their room, she pushed him on the bed.

"There you go beating on me again."

"I highly doubt someone a foot and a half shorter than you and of a slighter build could hurt you much.

"You still could…" Kenpachi was cut off when Retsu kissed him, seductively. And, I'm sure you know the rest….

The rest of the honeymoon went by without much incident, in much the same manner.

* * *

i guess there may have been slight OOCness involving Kenpachi, but, oh well. Also, i was planning on publishing the bet after this, so this is where Byakuyas gambling addiction was supposed to be revealed. hmm... what else. Ah, yes, next chapter is the last. Please review, and school starts soon, sob.


	8. Expensive Graffitti

CC is back!!!!!!!!! Before you start throwing random objects at me, if anyone even would, I've been busy. I have a job I work all day at usually two time a week, plus all the homework i get, and the other problems. So, yeah. Last chapter, enjoy Please R and R too! ~ CC

* * *

Just as predicted, Kenpachi and Retsu came back rich. They most likely were now the richest people in the entire soul society. So, as you could guess, they were extremely happy. They could basically have whatever they wanted.

Unfortunately, as soon at they stepped into the soul society, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Buildings were destroyed; pink, among other colored graffiti littered the walls; junk was scattered about the ground and unconscious shinigami lay about, many with things painted on their faces. And let's not forget the candy wrappers.

"Well, there goes all our money." Retsu somberly said.

"Indeed, we might go into debt with all the bills we'll have. Will, me."

"What do you mean you?"

"Yachiru's a member of my squad."

"We're both in on it. She's like my…. adopted daughter."

"If you say so." Kenpachi's shock wore off. Of course he was used, very used, to having to pay bill, but nothing this bad. "YACHIRU YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM CANDY FOR A 2100 YEARS!" His roar was heard by Yachiru, along with the rest of the aware shinigami.

"No. More. Candy? 100 years?" Poor Yachiru couldn't comprehend going that long without candy. Besides, she didn't deserve it. Since when did a little fun hurt anyone? And it was 100 years, not just 50. She wondered if he had forgotten about the wedding cake. She hoped it didn't become 150 years….

"Ken-chan…..?"

"What?"

"Can I have some candy?"

"No."


End file.
